Learning the Ropes
by ShadowLaou
Summary: Justin is too nervous to take his relationship with Juliet to the next step. Unsure if he'd know what to do, Alex offers to teach him. Contains incest. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.


==_I do not own _Wizards of Waverly Place_ or any characters from it. This is a story focusing on the characters and is in no way meant to represent their actors.==_

**Learning the Ropes**

"Ahhh, finally some alone time." Alex sat down on the couch with a freshly popped bucket of popcorn in her hands, kicking off her boots and setting her feet on the table. She had been looking forward to this movie all week, and the best part was that the rest of her family was out right now: her parents were out on their own movie night together, Justin was on a date with Juliet, and Max... well, who knows what he was up to, but at least he wasn't home. Just as she was about to switch on the television however, she heard loud thumps moving quickly toward the front door. A key fumbled to get in the lock, then the door was swung open and in ran Justin... in his underwear?

"Whoa! I am trying to enjoy a snack here!" Alex shouted at her older brother, trying to avoid seeing his math equation boxers. He stood in the middle of the room, hunched over and panting for a moment, then looked up to her.

"Well, sorry for having a bit of a crisis during your precious movie time!"

"You should be," she replied. After a second, she just had to ask, "Why exactly are you nearly naked, anyway?"

"Well..." Justin paused for a moment, considering if it was really any of her business. "Well, you see... Juliet and I went back to her place while her parents were out shopping for supplies. They would have been out earlier, but, you know, vampires..."

"Justin. The point?"

"Right. Anyway, Juliet wanted to... um... do some stuff. Uh, sexual stuff."

"She wanted you to bang her?" Alex clarified calmly, causing her brother to blush profusely.

"Y-yes," he answered. "Anyway, we started to take our clothes off. And she was just so beautiful. But then I started to get nervous. Do I look good enough naked? Would I be able to satisfy her? Would I know how to do things right?"

"I'd probably guess 'no' to all three," Alex interrupted.

"Well, I realized that I had no clue how to... 'do it'. So I just ran out and came all the way back here."

"In your underwear," she pointed out again. "For someone so smart, you sure must've looked pretty stupid running down Waverly Place like that. I hope someone had a camera; that would be fun to see on the internet."

"Alex! I'm panicking here!"

"Okay, okay." She got up, putting her popcorn aside and placing the remote on the table. 'Well, it sounds like you just need some practice first."

"Yeah, but with who? Any girl I'm with will make me just as nervous."

"What if she's someone you're more comfortable with? Ooh, maybe that werewolf girl? I bet she's just as warm and fuzzy inside and out," she giggled. Justin gave her an unamused look. "Okay, then..." Alex paused as she took a few steps away. Turning back slightly, she finished with, "...how about me?"

"...What?"

"You could have sex with me and find out how it feels," she explained with a slight blush. "That way you'll be ready to do it with Juliet."

"Alex, I can't have sex with you! You don't even like me that way, plus you're my sister!"

"Sex doesn't always have to be about liking someone or not. It can be just to feel good. And besides, it's just for practice. There's nothing wrong with it as long as I don't get pregnant or something," she shrugged.

"Uhh... Yes, there is!" Justin freaked. "Alex, we are related. We have the same parents! That's called incest and it's wrong and illegal."

"So is public indecency," she said, pointing again at his only article of clothing." Again, Justin wasn't interested in her jokes. "Justin, it's only one time and it won't lead to anything serious. I promise. Look, you can even use this condom," she offered, pulling the small object from her jeans pocket.

"Why do you have this?" Justin asked cautiously as she handed it to him.

"Not important. Now come on. You can't just go your whole life too scared to have sex." Justin stared at the piece of latex in his hand.

"I don't know, Alex. It's still wrong for siblings to -... What are you doing?" he asked as Alex put her hands to her waist. She then pulled down both her jeans and panties in one smooth movement. Kicking her pants aside, she held her arms out.

"Well?"

"Alex...," Justin said, still trying to convince her to stop.

"Ugh! You're hopeless." She then quickly pulled off her top and threw it away. When Justin still didn't react, she reached behind and unclasped her bra before letting it drop to the floor too. "Alright, Justin. I'm ready. Now get those undies off and let's go."

"Give it up, Alex. I'm not going to sleep with my little sister." She walked up to him, looked him in the eye, then crouched down and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. "Hey! Stop that!" Ignoring his request, Alex pulled down the undergarment, exposing his limp penis.

"Seriously, there's a naked girl undressing you and you're still not hard yet?" She stood up again and flung her arms in the air. "What is wrong with you?"

"I've already said it: You. Are. My. Sister."

"Well, what can I do to make you forget that for a moment?"

"Nothing! Now please, just let it go!" Not satisfied, Alex reached down to her boot and pulled out her wand.

"Well, maybe this will work." Swirling her wand around, she chanted: "Mammarantum Gigantum!" Suddenly Alex's breasts glowed and grew by at least two cup sizes. Justin's jaw dropped as he stared at his sister's chest. Alex wiggled a bit, letting her boobs bounce around. She smiled as Justin silently kept his eyes focused on them as if in a trance. "Perfect," she said with a grin. Glancing downward, she could see another sign of their effect on the older boy: his dick was beginning to stiffen, jerking a bit as it grew larger. "Even better."

Grabbing hold of Justin's arm, Alex pulled his hand to her breast. He jumped a little in surprise, but didn't try to remove it.

"Go on. Enjoy it," she encouraged. Justin simply blinked and began to move his fingers. He squeezed it, feeling it all over and trying to grasp as much as he could. His other arm lifted on its own and grabbed her other breast, then he moved his first hand to start pinching Alex's nipple. "Oh man, this spell is perfect. Nothing like a nice pair of boobs to turn any guy into a drooling zombie. Only without the rotting flesh and the whole falling apart thing... Gross."

Alex managed to pry Justin's hands off her chest so that she could get back down to his cock. It still wasn't at full mast yet, so she grabbed it in her hand and began to stroke it. Justin was coming to now that the boobs were no longer in sight, and he instantly reacted to the handjob.

"Ahh! Alex! Let go! Stop it!"

"Ugh, would you just let me do my job and help you?"

"Like you really care about helping people." He stepped away, his penis slipping out of Alex's grip.

"This is getting us nowhere...," Alex sighed. Placing her hands under her breasts, she held them up for her brother to see again. "Ohh, Justinnn."

"No. I'm not falling for that again." He closed his eyes tight, crossed his arms, and turned his head up. But it wasn't long before he let this pose go, as a sudden sensation made him look down to his crotch again. He saw his dick between Alex's large breasts. She was moving them up and down along its length, squeezing them together around the shaft. This new feeling sent tingles of pleasure up through his body, leaving him once more dazed and unwilling to object. Once she was satisfied with the cock's size and hardness, Alex stood up again and guided Justin over to the couch.

Alex laid down on her back, spreading her legs and inviting her brother to join her. Justin's voice of reason got through to him, snapping him out of his stupor again.

"Alex, we really shouldn't be doing this," he reiterated.

"Justin, don't worry about it. Like I said, it's only one time and it's just so you can practice. We've come this far already, you might as well just fuck me and get it done." Justin cringed a little at her choice of words. "Besides, I seriously doubt you'll last too long anyway." she watched for his response, and grinned when she saw what she was hoping for.

"Oh, really?" Justin said, sounding somewhat offended. "Well, I bet I can last longer than you."

"Oh, that's precious. You think you can outdo me. I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then, I'll prove it to you." Justin quickly positioned his penis at her opening, then pushed it in. Then a realization hit him. "...Wh-what did I just do?"

"Congrats, buddy," she said with a teasing tone. "You're now officially having sex with your little sister."

"Aahhhh! I can't believe I just did that! How could you trick me like that?" Alex giggled to herself.

"Relax, Justin. I was just messing with you."

"No. No, I can't go through with this." Alex could feel Justin pulling himself out, and she wrapped her legs around his body to hold him in place. "Alex, let me go."

"No. You need to do this. All the magic in the world won't help you get better at this. You love Juliet, don't you?" Justin calmly contemplated this.

"Yes, I do," he stated adamantly.

"Then do this so that you can bring the same pleasure to her." Justin saw that Alex's face was serious about this; he knew that she actually was trying to help him.

"Okay," he submitted after a brief pause, "I'll do it. Just don't tell anyone about this. Especially mom and dad." Alex nodded in agreement, and Justin exhaled sharply. "Here goes nothing." Justin pushed himself back in.

"Now pull out," Alex instructed him when he hesitated, "but not all the way." Justin did as he was told. "And back in." He once again pushed himself in. "And repeat."

He slowly pulled back, then pushed forward again. "Faster," she demanded. He picked up his pace, moving in and out quickly. "Ahhh ohhhh," Alex moaned, her enlarged breasts bouncing up and down, "not that fast."

"Make up your mind," he complained.

"You have to pace yourself," she informed him. "You want to make it last." He nodded and slowed his speed. "Ahh, yeah, that's good." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to enjoy the feeling.

Justin, too, had to admit that this felt nice. The inside of Alex's vagina squeezed down on his dick as he thrusted, bringing him immensely good feelings. He continued, repeating his actions over and over. He leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Alex's head. Being in a more comfortable position, he increased his speed a small amount. He soon moved one hand to one of her breasts and started fondling it. Looking at Alex's face, he could see how it changed as she experienced all the pleasure, and imagined Juliet looking the same way. Overcome with love for his girlfriend, he moved his own face in to kiss her. His repetitive thrusting below being nearly involuntary now, he could really focus on the taste of Juliet in the kiss, enjoying the feel of her lips on his. Alex, meanwhile, was shocked at his unexpected action. But that didn't stop her from letting him continue, allowing his probing tongue full access.

_He learns pretty fast,_ she thought. _I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, really. The geek._

Once Justin broke the kiss, he remembered that he was currently with his sister, not his girlfriend. A look of pure horror crossed his face, which Alex then laughed at.

"Daydreaming, were we?" Justin blushed even harder than he already had been. "How rude. Fantasizing about other women while you're having sex with me." Now Justin sported a look of confusion, not knowing what to say. "Ha ha, don't get all worked up. I'm just playing."

"Well, then you won't mind if I get a little payback," he said. He pushed himself upright again, then wrapped an arm around each of Alex's legs. Raising them up higher, he held onto them and began thrusting harder and faster.

"Ahh, Justin... that feels so good!" Alex could barely contain her enjoyment. The feel of her brother's cock moving in and out so quickly and with such force made her cry out in pure bliss. She hit her orgasm within moments, causing her to scream even louder. As she squeezed down on Justin's dick, he also reached his limit and let loose. He felt the semen release from the end, pouring into his sister's cavity.

"Wow...," he sighed after it was over. "That was amazing."

"See?" Alex grinned. "I told you it would be all right." She wiped the sweat from her brow and continued panting.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right," Justin said as he began to pull his cock out.

"And now you don't have to be nervous when you go to do it with Juliet. I am such a good teacher." Justin let out a loud, high-pitched scream. "Ouch, my ears! What's your problem this time?"

"I think we forgot something..." He held up the condom, still in its packet. Many horrible thoughts went through his head. "I knew this was a bad thing to do! We are so gonna get busted! This was-"

"Hey!" Justin closed his mouth. "Don't worry. I already had it covered." He stopped to think for a moment.

"You mean you already have the birth control thing under control?"

"Oh, yeah. A while ago. You'd be surprised at some of the spells you can find in that book. A few of them are really useful." At saying this, she waved her wand and her breasts made a hissing noise as they magically deflated to their normal size.

"You should have said that before," he told her. "But still... Thanks for helping me with this."

"No problem," she replied as he came over and gave her a hug. She didn't particularly like that, but she let him do it anyway. "Now get out of here," she said. "You're making me miss my movie."

Justin silently picked up his underwear and walked off to his room to leave her with her alone time. Despite all the stuff she puts him through, he really was very grateful for her willingness to help him when things got tough. Now he was confident that he could do this with Juliet as well.

* * *

_I may make a sort-of-continuation of this, but it will likely be a separate story if I do. And it likely won't be quite the same as this one_.


End file.
